Three Chances
by xiannnz
Summary: He had lost all three chances that she gave him. He was lucky but he took them for granted.   Perhaps, someday his time would come for him to leave. Maybe, she'll give him a chance again.   And maybe, he'll do it right this time.


"You know what, Ikuto? I'm sick of you leaving! I don't want you to leave me. I don't. You always tell me that you are leaving for my safety! Stop treating me as a kid! I'm 21! I can take care of myself. That's what I've been doing these years, haven't I? Stop playing with me! You left me twice, both time with no calls and texts. Then you come back suddenly, expecting to come into my life again just like that. After I'm finally happy with you here, you decided to leave again! Why Ikuto? Why! Tell me!"

"Amu…"

"Don't 'Amu' me! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of waiting, Ikuto. Being alone. Why can't you take me with you? It's not like I have anything left here!"

"Amu… I'm sorry. You can't come. I don't want to ruin your future. Go to college."

"What future? What college? I don't have a future! Why do I need an education for!"

_Slap. _**he slapped her. **

"Don't be stubborn, Amu. I don't want to be a burden to you. If you can't wait for me, it's fine. Have a good life, alright?"

"Ikuto! No! You don't understand, come back!"

He turned around, ignoring everything that she said. Putting one leg on the railing of her balcony, he jumped disappearing into the night. He didn't hear what she shouted to him.

"I just want to spend my last days with you. I have cancer, you idiot!" She screamed her lungs out.

Staring into the spot that the man had stood, she felt tears trying to escape from her eyes.

_He's not coming back, Amu._

_Not for you. He doesn't love you._

_No one does anymore._

_Everyone left, Amu._

_You should too._

Holding her head, she screamed, "NO! NO! I still have time left! He'll come back! I know he will! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Yes. Yes. Yes.

You know you want to leave, Amu-chan.

"Rima? Utau? Kukai? Nagi? Mama? Papa? Ami-chan? Why did you all leave me? It's my fault, isn't it? I'm a burden, isn't it? Why didn't you guys stay?" She whispered.

She swayed a little, as she was drunk. She took a step.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound that her little feet made as she took a step. Putting one leg on the railing like the man just did, she lifted the other up.

**The 24th floor.**

There is no chance that she'll survive, a painful but quick death.

What she wants.

There's nothing worth living for anymore. The only reason she was living for had left. He left. She left. Everyone did.

Perhaps, she should too.

Cancer is taking her away soon, right?

So what if she decided to leave earlier? It doesn't make any difference, does it?

Her swaying had stop. Her face is void of any emotions at all.

She closed her eyes and a soft smile found itself on her face.

Yes. Finally.

Leaning forward, she felt gravity pulling her down. The wind blew against her hair, her eyes; she couldn't open them. The air around her making her fall slower but it's all right. She's going to reach the end soon.

She saw her life flashed behind her eyelids.

* * *

><p>When she first moved to Osaka. Her cool and spicy attitude prevented her from making any friends. The confession to Tadase-kun; she ran away and fell into a hole where she met him.<p>

Her best friend, Nadeshiko who turns out to be a guy named Nagihiko. He always understood her. How she misses him.

Rima, her other best friend. Cold on the outside, warm on the inside. She always got jealous if someone got close to Amu. The way she would curl up into a ball when she was upset. How hard she tries just to make her friend happy.

Yaya, her friend that was always cheerful and bubbly. She left with Kairi years ago and she hasn't heard from them since then. She misses them.

Kairi, the first guy that confessed to her. He hasn't been around much but she could say that he was a good friend. Always trying hard to find details and facts about things she need.

Utau. _His_ sister. Her songs had always brought tears to her eyes. Sure, they had been enemies at first but as time continues, they became friends, in fact good ones.

Kukai, the one that was always there for her, her older brother figure. The one that panics over every single thing that involved her. The way he would try his best to prevent people and things from hurting her. She felt a tear fell from her eyes.

_Him_; how his eyes always hid something behind it; so mysterious. The first one that was able to see through her façade. The way he made her blush and stutter. The way he acts like a complete cat. He may have driven her to the edge sometimes with his teasing but she could say that she love him. She really really does.

When Yaya and Kairi left, she was heartbroken but came to a complete understanding that they decided to travel the whole world together. They'll be happy.

Then Tadase is going to Paris; he gave up on his dream on world domination. He was in charge of Easter now. Moving to Paris means more chances at business. He had asked her if she wants to go with him. He proposed to her. She foolishly rejected, thinking of the man that was the first to see through her façade.

She remembered that day. It was a day after Tadase left when Kukai called her. He said the plane had crashed. There were no survivors.

Oh how heartbreaking was that day.

Soon it was Nagihiko and Rima, both of her best friends. They both were involved in a car accident when they are heading to the airport for the honeymoon. It was only 2 weeks since they married too.

She couldn't move on with life. Both of her best friends. Gone. Just like that.

Kukai and Utau were there. She could live.

Then her parents and Ami left her too. Their plane crashed when they were heading to Tokyo for Ami's chance to fame.

How she hate planes.

Soon, she was alone in her house, alone in Japan. Kukai and Utau were overseas pursuing their careers.

She doesn't remember how long she hadn't eaten then. She was sent to the hospital when some old lady found her passed out in the park.

The hospital called Kukai, as he was the one listed to call in case of emergencies. He rushed back, on the way to the hospital with his motorcycle; a truck hit him. Another one.

When Utau heard, she started hating Amu. She couldn't move on with life anymore. She started to drink. She died from alcohol poisoning, one morning. How the world mourn her death.

Then, that's when he came back.

She was in denial that he was finally back. She was near the edge of insanity. He managed to get her back. Not completely though but a part of her was happy.

Then one day, he decided to leave again; he promised he'd come back in 2 months but no. It wasn't until after 2 years before he came back again.

By then, she was distanced from the world. She was dangerously underweight. It wasn't until a year and after he promised he would never leave again before she decided to go to college and pursue her dreams.

He convinced her that was what everyone wants.

She did. Not even a year had passed when she fainted on her apartment floor when she woke up; she decided to go to the clinic for a checkup. She found out that she has cancer. It's incurable. She only has a few months to live, planning to tell him that night but before she did. He said he's going to leave again.

And, that's what happened.

She laughed. How she missed the old days when everything was all right before Tadase's death.

If she had just accepted Tadase's proposal, maybe she wouldn't be in this state; waiting for death to hit her in a few seconds. Maybe all her other friends would still be alive, living happily.

Iku- No. She couldn't say her name. Maybe he wouldn't have to chance to be able to leave her. She wouldn't have to see his back when he was leaving.

Maybe she didn't have to feel all this pain.

She heard a scream.

She felt her head throbbing.

The pain is fading.

Fading.

Fading.

_He doesn't have to worry about her anymore. He can be happy._

The last thing that went through her mind...

Then everything went black. She can't feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p>R.I.P<p>

Hinamori Amu

24th September 1989 to 24th September 2010

A loving daughter, friend, sister.

_Dead on her 21st birthday. How **sad.**_

* * *

><p>He came back, a few years later.<p>

Too bad, he's too late.

Standing there in front of her grave. He wept silently. It's his fault.

The wind picked up, cherry blossoms twirled around him like magic.

"Ikuto?" a soft fragile voice whispered in his ears, "I love you."

And just as quick as it had appeared, it left, leaving the man to stand there, alone again.

He closed his eyes then smiled.

Maybe, just maybe her place isn't beside him after all.

He had lost all three chances that she gave him. He was lucky but he took them for granted.

There is one thing he was sure of, though. _She is happy._

You can hear it from a mile away in her soft fragile voice.

Perhaps, someday his time would come for him to leave. He'll patiently wait for that day.

Maybe, she'll give him a chance again.

And maybe, he'll do it right this time.

The **fourth** time.

* * *

><p>this comes out bad. I got lazy at the part when Amu's life flashed infront of her. ): and well yeah. I know I am supposed to work on the next Life's chapter. I know what I'm planning to put in but I just can't write it, you know?<p>

I'll try and update soon! The one-shot was just something I came up with while I was thinking of the next chapter of Life. I was planning to type this yesterday as I have the draft since Thursday but I just got lazy, I guess. I know, I 'm such a lazy ass.

I am feeling down these days and I am not planning on anything like this in Life so yeah.

ANDDDD. EXAMS ARE OVER! WOOT. Holidays are coming soon. Hopefully, inspiration will stick with me for the whole 2 weeks so I can upload more often. and I've been planning on my new story(: It'll hopefully be out in June or July. or perhaps, August. I am going to at least finish every chapters' drafts before I posted it here. Hope you guys will be looking forward to it. x)

well, tell me what you guys think of this story? Thanks .


End file.
